Two Halves of A Heart
by InnocenceOfAnAngel
Summary: She was his PEACE as he was her HOPE. They meant everything to each other. But there are forces at work that are determined to keep them apart in order to use them. Will they be able to stick together through thick and thin? Or will everything fall apart?
1. Prologue

A new fic that I am working on. Had the idea for ages but didn't really know whether to write it out or not. Anyway, the fic would be loosely based on the tv series (each chapter will most probably follow the sequence of events in the tv series).

Do comment! And please forgive me if I do take time to upload it!

Anyways, enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She surveyed the room once more, making sure she had packed everything that she needed. Once she stepped through the portal, there was no turning back. She knew that as much as anyone else. She had nothing left here that she would want to return for anyway. Her special person waited on the other side, having left for Terra Nova about half a decade earlier.

Her hand clasped the necklace that she wore around her neck. The pendant was one half of a platinum heart. When both pieces were together, they spelled the word 'HEART' on the front. Apart, her pendant had the letters 'RT' engraved onto it. Her fingers traced over the word 'PEACE' that was engraved on the back of the pendant.

"I am coming," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

New chapter update! Sorry I took sometime updating. Been busy with college stuff recently. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update! And please do comment! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival<strong>

Lieutenant Washington stood in front of Commander Taylor, giving her report about the new Pilgrimage that had arrived not too long ago. Other than the stowaways, there had been sightings of Sixers near to the portal. They probably had to double the guard in case the Sixers tried to mess with the equipment. She was nearly done with her report when the door behind her suddenly slammed open.

"Commander, I tried to-" the lieutenant heard a member of the security task force begin to say.

"Uncle Nathan!" Lieutenant Washington turned to see a brown-haired girl rush passed her and hug the commander. Both the lieutenant and the security stared in shock and surprise at Commander Taylor.

"It is alright," Nathaniel said. "This is my goddaughter, Serena White."

* * *

><p>"… I am glad to hear of your accomplishments!" Nathaniel said, smiling. He watched the nineteen year old girl happily drank from the cup of juice that Lieutenant Washington had brought in for her. "I am sure Terra Nova will benefit with having you here. Your family came with you, right?"<p>

"Yup!" Serena said, smiling as she looked around the place. It looked kind of primitive with all the wood and that huge bone table. But it felt better compared to being in 2149.

"How is Jack doing?" Nathaniel asked. He remembered the happy moments and sad moments he had been through with Jack White. One of his oldest friends, Jack had gone with him into the army. While Nathaniel had been constantly promoted, Jack had been happy with being promoted to being a major in the army and remained at that ranking. He was Nathaniel's constant support, especially when he had lost his wife, Ayani.

"Um… Dad…" Serena said, looking down at the floor. Nathaniel looked at Serena, sensing that something was wrong. "Dad passed away a year after you left." Nathaniel looked at her, shocked at what she was telling him. "Ever since you left, he became very depressed. They dismissed him from the army not long after you came here. I guess he couldn't handle that…"

Nathaniel reached across the table and covered one of Serena's hands. "I am sorry for your lost," Nathaniel said. "Your father was a great man and a very good friend of mine. How is Elena handling all this?" He knew that Jack's wife loves him a lot. Their love and bond between each other had been so strong. Being left alone without her significant other would have caused Elena much grief. Nathaniel knew that because of what he went through.

"Mum has been well," Serena said. "I have been helping out with the bills and all. Besides, I work for a few science institutes. They made sure everything was paid for so Mum could take it easy."

"That is good then." Nathaniel wished that he had been there to help Jack and his family. He should have requested for Jack to be transferred to Terra Nova on the 2nd Pilgrimage instead of waiting for the place to be fully operational before inviting his dear friend.

"Um… Uncle Nathaniel?" Nathaniel looked at his goddaughter. "Is… Um… Where can I find Lucas?"

Nathaniel froze in his seat. He should have expected that Serena would be looking for his son. When they were young, both children had a close bond and were always seen working on a new invention or discussing about something very scientific. Both Serena and Lucas had the same IQ level and easily understood each other. Nathaniel took a deep breath and then said, "Serena, Lucas is missing. He disappeared from Terra Nova not long after he arrived. I am sorry…"

"Oh…" Serena said, looking down at the cup that was in her hands. "I see…" Then, she got up. "I had better go make sure Mum has settled in."

"Of course," Nathaniel said. "Say hi to her for me. I shall drop by when I am free and make sure you have settled in properly."

"Thank you, uncle," she said, exiting the room.

Nathaniel watched her go. He felt bad lying to Serena. But that was all he could offer her for now. If Serena knew what Lucas was up to, she might just join him. And he could not let that happen. He wouldn't let another loved one fall prey to whoever was behind this scam in Terra Nova. Terra Nova was a place for second chances. He wouldn't let anyone destroy that.

* * *

><p>Serena walked down the path, frowning. How could Lucas be missing? He is not the type that would take unnecessary risks that could endanger his life. What happened? She stopped walking. Unless something had happened while he was working, that could explain his disappearance. Her hand went up and touched the necklace that she wore.<p>

She looked up at the sky, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. _Lucas…_ He had been her hope after her father left. Now it felt as if there was no use living since he was gone. She took in a deep shaky breath. She had come here for a second chance; for herself and for her family. She would be strong for them. Pushing aside her grief, she walked in the direction of her house.

* * *

><p><em>"Must you go?" Serena asked.<em>

_ Lucas continued packing his things into his bag. "Yes. My dad is waiting for me on the other side."_

_ "You could stay with us you know… There is enough room for you here…"_

_ "I know. But I can't burden your family anymore." He looked up from his packing and saw the sad look on Serena's face. He came to stand beside her. She looked down at the floor. "Look at me, Rena." She refused. He cupped her chin and tilted her face upwards. She did not cry. But her amethyst-coloured eyes shone bright with the tears that she held back. She tugged out of his grip, looking away._

_ Lucas sighed. He had not wanted to leave her. But he had a job to fulfill as well as several other reasons for going. He reached into his pocket, touching the small black box that he had carried out for a few months already. He had hoped that he would be around for her birthday to give her the gift or maybe until she was older to give it to her. Afraid that he might not have the chance to do so in the future, Lucas took out the box and held it out to her._

_ "For you," he said. "I was hoping to give that to you on your birthday. But I guess that it is better if I gave it to you now."_

_ Serena looked at it and then at his face. She pushed away his hand that held the black box, saying, "A thing can't replace you!" Then, she turned and ran out of the house. Lucas followed her. But stopped when a roar cut through the silence._

Lucas sat up, startled from his sleep. The sky was dark. The only light came from the campfire he built. He clutched the makeshift spear to himself. There was another roar. But it sounded further away than the earlier one. Lucas leaned back onto the tree. He had not meant to doze off. But he was starting to feel tired after staying awake for weeks.

He touched the necklace he wore. The pendant was one half of a heart. On the front, the letters 'HEA' were engraved. On the back was the word 'HOPE'. He was her hope as she was his peace. He remembered what his employers had promised. Once he completed his work here and avenged his mother's death, he could go back and see Serena. They had not allowed him to use the communication system to see how she was doing. If he did, they had said that she would be placed in a very dangerous situation.

He tightly gripped the pendant he wore. He would go back to see her. Even if he had to kill people to make sure the portal worked backwards. He would go to her! He would make sure that they could be together again and nothing could separate them! He wouldn't let anything separate them again.


	3. Chapter 2: Foul Play?

Hey!

Thanks to the people who have commented/reviewed/liked this fic! ^^

Here's the next update. Hope you guys enjoy it!

And please, to those silent readers, comment on this fic! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Foul Play?<strong>

Serena took in a deep breath as she stepped out of her room, stretching. She slept really well, considering that she was in a new place, in a new bed. She took another step forward and felt her foot step on something that felt like a button. Before she knew it, she felt a jolt of electricity shot through her body. She stumbled back a step and sat on the floor.

She heard giggles and looked to see two boyish faces peeping through the leaves of a potted plant. She got to her feet, growling, "Shane and Skyler!"

"Oh no!" the twins said, getting up from their hiding place. "We are in trouble!"

"Of course you are!" Serena hissed. "Come here you two!" They ran as fast as they could from her. "Stop running so that I can give you two a spanking!" They giggled as they ran from her.

"What is all the commotion?" Elena yawned as she stepped out from her room. She saw her children running around the kitchen area.

"Mum! Those two idiots tried to kill me!"

"A shot of electricity won't kill you," Shane said, ducking under Serena as she jumped at him. "Besides, the voltage is too low!"

"If I had a weak heart I would be dead by now!" Serena growled.

"Now, now, children," Elena said, clapping her hands. "We should all go and get ready for today." When they did not listen to her, Elena reached out and grabbed Shane and Skyler by the collars of their shirts. "I said get ready. I shall prepare breakfast while you three wash up. Shane and Skyler will be attending school today while you, Serena, have work."

"Yes, mother," all three said, going off to their separate bathrooms. Serena glared at them just as she slammed the door shut. Elena shook her head. Her genius daughter could behave like a child sometimes. She opened the cupboards and begin to prepare breakfast.

After a while, she heard a door open and turned, seeing Serena come out of the bathroom. Her daughter sat down at the table, still looking angry. Elena said, "You shouldn't let your brothers bait you like that. They are still young you know…" Suddenly, she felt an ache in her chest and clutched the place above her heart, gasping as her vision blurred.

"Momma!" Serena said, rushing to her mother's side. She heard doors opening and saw her brothers coming. They also looked worried. "Shane, get the medicine. Skyler, help me get her to the chair."

"I am fine," Elena said, weakly waving them off. But they refused to listen to her. Shane ran off to her room to get the medication while Skyler and Serena moved her to the couch. Elena coughed, steeling herself for another wave of pain. She felt someone push a cup of water into one of her hands. She took the pills that Shane held out to her and swallowed them.

"Mum, I think you should stay home today and don't over exert yourself," Serena said. "I will drop the boys off at school and pick them up once they are done. Just take it easy today, okay?"

"Of course, Rena," Elena said, sinking deeper into the couch. She sniffed the air. "I guess breakfast is ruined."

"Nothing you cook can be ruined," Serena said. "Don't worry, mum. Just relax for today and I will make sure that the boys are properly fed. If you want, I could go to the market and get something for you to eat. It would be better if you don't do anything today."

"Stop worrying so much, Rena!" Elena laughed. "Go on! I will be fine."

Serena and her brothers looked at each other and then went off to get their things. As they went out the door, Serena looked back at her mother and asked, "Are you sure you will be fine…?"

"Yes, Serena!" Elena sighed. "Go! I will be alright. Go on! Or you will be late!" Serena nodded and went off, closing the door behind her. She saw the worried expression on her brothers' faces and forced herself to smile, saying "Now then, since the both of you were mean earlier, I will make sure you both will suffer for it!"

They looked at her, surprised at what she was saying. Then, they grinned at each other and Skyler said, "If you want to punish us…"

"You will have to catch us!" Shane continued as both he and his twin brother took off before Serena could say another word.

"Hold it right there you two!" Serena said, chasing after them. They ran as fast as they could, dodging around crowds until they were lost from Serena's sight. She stopped and turned around to go to the clinic. She knew that they would go for the orientation and did not worry much about them.

* * *

><p>"It is good to have you on board, Dr Shannon," Ruth Goodman, the head nurse said. "One thing Terra Nova lacks are doctors. The occasional one who joins our ranks can lessen the workload."<p>

"Well, at least I know that my skills as a doctor can be put to good use," Elizabeth said, smiling. She started changing her clothes. She needed to scrub her hands later before she begin treating any patients.

"Nurse Goodman, we have another volunteer here to see you," a male nurse said, knocking on the door to the changing room.

"Ah! The 'late' addition," Ruth said, frowning. "Dr Shannon, I will see you outside once you are ready." She left Elizabeth and went outside. Elizabeth frowned, wondering who this 'late addition' would be. Wouldn't Hope Plaza already have assigned people to the various jobs here in Terra Nova even before they came?

"No use worrying about others, Elizabeth," she told herself, scrubbing her arms. "I bet Commander Taylor can straighten out any problem." Then, she went outside.

"… can't even do that, why don't you go over to the science department?" Ruth was saying. Her back was to Elizabeth and, since she was rather big-sized, she blocked whoever she was talking to from Elizabeth's view.

"I will once the head of the department has returned from his expedition," a rather familiar voice said.

"Serena?" Elizabeth asked.

Ruth turned to see Elizabeth, giving her the opportunity to see who Ruth had been talking to. Her guess had been right. Serena looked back at her, surprise and happiness on her face.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were supposed to be back at 2149," Elizabeth said, handing Serena a cup of coffee and sat down on the bench beside her. "Where is Dr Johnson?"<p>

"I was," Serena said, looking down at her cup. "But Emma decided to give me the chance to go. She said she was old and it was not worth it for her to go. It was a last minute decision… Surprisingly, the people at Hope Plaza approved of her decision."

"I see," Elizabeth said, frowning. Then, she smiled and placed an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Anyway, it is good that you are here. At least you get a chance to start over."

"Of course," Serena smiled. Then, she leapt to her feet. "I shall go back inside and see whether Nurse Goodman will accept me inside. I need to do something while waiting for the head of the science department to return from his expedition." Elizabeth smiled and watched her go. It was great to have some familiar faces here other than her family.

"And that's all we know?" Nathaniel asked, looking up at Wash from where he sat.

"Yes, Commander," Washington replied, looking down at the Plexiglass she held to make sure she had not left out any information.

"Alright, Wash," Nathaniel said, sighing as he got up from the chair. "You may go."

He walked over to one of the windows, deep in thought. He hoped that there was no foul play in Serena coming to Terra Nova. He did not want to have to chase another person he considered as family out from Terra Nova. "I should have tortured you, Philbrick," he said through clenched teeth. "Tortured you and made you suffer before I killed you for what you did."


	4. Chapter 3: Leverage

Tadah! Next chapter is out!

Thank you to all the people who have commented/reviewed the fic! Unfortunately, Lucas won't be appearing so soon. Maybe in about 2-3 more chapters then he will appear... (So sorry!)

Anyway, this is a longer update!

So, yeah. Enjoy and do comment/review. I will see what I can do to make Lucas appear earlier. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Leverage<strong>

Serena hummed a tune as she went to pick up her brothers. She was glad that Nurse Goodman had allowed her to work there in the clinic (although she had zero experience as a nurse). It was a better option than going to the cafeteria to work. God knows how many times she had burnt meals because of her non-existent cooking skills.

She was passing the market place when she spotted Jim Shannon. She was about to call to him when she noticed the look on his face. Jim only had that look when he was focused on pursuing something, be it a clue to an unsolvable case or an escaping criminal. She followed his eyes and saw a man dressed in tattered clothing. The only piece of clothing on him that was not tattered and worn out was a brown coat that looked a size too big for him.

He had a hand inside the coat, pulling out a gun. She follows them, worried with what that man wanted to do with the gun. She saw Jim run and she ran too, feeling adrenalin kick in as well as fear for whoever this man was targeting. She saw who the man was after and shouted a warning just as the man growled at Nathaniel Taylor to die before aiming the gun at him.

Just as the man fired the shot, Jim leaped and managed to take him down. Nathaniel had been pushed aside by the man he was talking to and the shot had missed him, barely. Serena reaches them and watches as armed guards seized the man away as he shouted obscenities at Nathaniel.

"Are you alright?" both Serena and Lieutenant Washington asked him.

"Yes, there's barely a scratch," Nathaniel said, getting to his feet. He looked over their shoulders at the man.

Serena turned to face the man and he froze, falling silent for a while before he resumed cursing Commander Taylor as he was dragged away. Serena frowned, wondering why he had looked at her as if he knew her. Then, she shook her head and thought that maybe he mistook her for someone else.

"Uncle, you should go to the clinic and let the doctors make sure you are fine," Serena said to him.

Nathaniel laughed. "I am a military man, Rena. Not some prince who can't bear to get his hands dirty. Go back to the clinic. I heard that Goodman does not take kindly to people who are late for work." Then, he turned to address Jim. Serena sighed and walked off. He was just like her father, thinking that just because they were soldiers meant that they were indestructible. And now her father was dead because of that way of thinking.

She stopped in her tracks. Dead… Her father… Dead… She shook her head, blinking back the tears. She has to be strong for her family. They needed her now to be strong for them. Not to break down at any moment. _Go, Serena! _she cheered for herself in her head as she went back to work.

* * *

><p>"You are back," Ruth said, watching as Serena changed her clothes.<p>

"Yes," Serena replied, rolling her eyes. "And I am ready to get back to work."

"Thankfully you went off for awhile," Ruth said as she walked off.

Serena frowned, wondering what Ruth was talking about. She turned to another nurse that was in the changing room and asked, "What was Nurse Goodman talking about?"

"A Sixer broke free and threatened Dr Shannon," the nurse, Eleanor was her name, answered. "Thankfully no one was harmed."

"A Sixer?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Eleanor replied, looking at her. She noticed the frown on Serena's face. "Oh! Right! You just arrived here! Well, the Sixers are basically people who arrived on the Sixth Pilgrimage. But they left Terra Nova not long after they arrived. Commander Taylor found some weapons in their homes." She went back to changing her clothes.

"But why on earth would they have weapons with them? Unless they were supposed to be part of the security team here in Terra Nova…?"

Eleanor shrugged, tying the laces on her shoes. "Who knows. Maybe they came to overthrow the commander." She looked up and saw the shocked expression on Serena's face. She hastily added, "Just my theory, of course. I don't care that much about what people are trying to do. As long as innocent lives can be protected, the rest don't matter too much. Anyway, I better get going. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Serena said as she placed her civilian clothing into the locker. Wasn't Terra Nova supposed to be a place of second chances? So far, she could see that Uncle Nathaniel was doing a great job. He was fair and just. Who would want to overthrow him?

"No time for thinking now!" Serena shook her head. She needed to get to work before grouchy Ruth decided to come after her with a scalpel for being late.

* * *

><p>"Rena, could you come here and give me a hand?" Elizabeth called over her shoulder. Serena walked over to her and noticed that the man on the bed was the same man who had tried to kill Commander Nathaniel earlier. Only that now, the gun had been taken from him and he was tied to the bed. She realized that none of the other nurses and doctors wanted to get close, staying as far away from that bed as possible.<p>

"Could you hold the spray?" Elizabeth asked. "As soon as I am done with cleaning the wound, I want you to spray on it. We have to make sure that it closes before any bacteria or virus enters the wound."

"Alright," Serena said, holding the spray and watching as Elizabeth cleaned the wound on the man's leg. She felt uncomfortable as he stared at her. Who was he? Why did it feel like he knew her?

* * *

><p><em>It was impossible!<em> Carter thought as he stared at the young nurse who helped the brave doctor. This girl was supposed to be back in 2149. His employers had made him and Mira use images of her as leverage against Lucas.

This girl was not supposed to be here. He needed to tell Mira before their plans feel apart. He needed to get home and make sure his family was doing well. The Phoenix Group had promised him a large sum of money if he went on this simple assignment.

Carter snorted in his mind. If this was easy, those bastards up at the top must have gone through hell and back a million times! He wanted to go home and be with his family. He should have listened when the people back home had told him that the job sounded way more dangerous than what was being told to him.

Somewhere inside him, Carter knew that they were telling the truth. But then, danger had always called out to him; his soldier blood singing in his veins at the thought of being in a war zone. Instead, here he was, tied to a bed after he had failed to kill the one man that had caused his life to be a misery.

Carter was pulled back from his thoughts as pain shoot up from the wound after the girl had sprayed whatever that thing was on his wound. He needed to tell Mira so that they could think of other ways to control Lucas. He had to tell her soon…

* * *

><p>"Would you be free tonight?" Elizabeth asked as both she and Serena left the clinic for the day.<p>

"Of course!" Serena answered. "Not to say there are any malls here that I could hang out in. Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking that it would be great to have some company over for dinner," Elizabeth said. "And I do want to know how Elena is doing." Elizabeth and Serena's mother had been friends since their days as medical students. While Elizabeth had gone on to further her studies, Elena decided to settle down, marrying Jack, whom she had met while she worked in a hospital near the barracks. Both women had remained as good friends throughout the years.

"I guess it should be fine," Serena said. "Mother would be happy to know that she has other people here that we can count on."

"That's great then," Elizabeth replied. "I shall see you later then." She turned off to the left towards the market. Serena smiled as she took the path to the right that headed back to the houses.

* * *

><p>"Why the extra food, mum?" Maddy asked as she watched her mother pick out fruits and vegetables that looked too much for her family to eat!<p>

"Maddy, do you remember Serena?" Elizabeth asked, discarding one fruit and picking another.

"Um… Auntie Elena's daughter, right? I do. But what does that have to do with my question?"

"Well, she is here in Terra Nova. Her family, and her, would be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Really? That's so cool! I have so many questions that I would want to ask her! And she has yet to tell me about the research work she did back in 2149! Not to mention…"

Elizabeth chuckled as Maddy prattled on the list of questions she had for Serena as she briefly hugged a bored-looking Zoe, knowing that her youngest was beginning to feel bored with all the scientific facts that came spewing out of Maddy's brain. To Maddy, Serena was like a big sister. She was glad that both her family and Elena's had remained close friends over the years. Though, it was sad to hear about Elena's lost. She wondered whether her friend would ever recover from her grief.

Suddenly, she heard sonic blasts coming from the guns at the gate as well as soldiers running towards the gate. She looked and was shocked to see vehicles being chased by a huge dinosaur. She grabbed both Maddy and Zoe and ducked behind a table, afraid for their lives. Soon, the dinosaur left. And Jim emerged from the smallest of the vehicles that had fled into the gates of Terra Nova.

Instead of lowering their guns, the soldiers now had their guns trained on figures that emerged from the larger vehicles. Elizabeth realized that they were similarly garbed as the man who had threatened her in the morning. At first there was chaos as soldiers from both sides shouted at each other, guns aimed and ready.

After commands issued from leaders of both sides, soldiers of both parties ceased shouting and waited for orders from their leaders. Elizabeth watched as both Commander Taylor and the leader of the Sixers, a lady named Mira, talked terms and then making an exchange. It was then she realized how much difference there was between life in 2149 and life here in Terra Nova.

"Go on home, Maddy," Elizabeth told her eldest daughter. "Take Zoe with you. I will be along later." She watched as her daughters went off before walking over to her husband. She needed some explanations and Jim was the only one who would tell her anything.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Carter?" Mira asked. "You look like you have more things to say."<p>

"Yeah," Carter answered, wincing when he shifted in his seat. The bruises on his body still hurt. "Lucas' girl is here."

"You mean Serena?" Mira asked disbelief on her face. "Are you sure you saw her?"

"Yes," Carter replied. "She helped a doctor treat my wounds. Should we grab her, Mira? If Lucas sees her-"

"Get some rest, Carter," Mira told him. "I need some time to think of what else we can do."

Carter frowned but obeyed her anyway, leaning back and closing his eyes. Mira looked out the window and pondered on what Carter had just told her. What was Serena White doing in Terra Nova? Her superiors were supposed to have made sure that she remained in 2149. Her being here complicated things, especially if Lucas found out that she is here.

Mira closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to lessen her headache. She needed to get in contact with her superiors. She had to inform them and see whether they have any suggestions on what they could do to deal with this small problem.

* * *

><p>Serena washes her hands and watches as her mother cooks. Elena was extremely happy when she found out that Elizabeth was also in Terra Nova and had rushed all of them out of the house so that they could go to over to the Shannons' house. Serena looked over to where Zoe played with Shane and Skylar.<p>

When they had arrived, Elizabeth was rushing out of the house, saying that she needed to go with Jim to look for Josh, who was missing along with a group of other teenagers. Elena had volunteered for the babysitting job. So, here they were, preparing dinner for everyone.

Serena decided she needed a breath of fresh air and walked out of the house, finding Maddy sitting on the porch. Serena could see that she was struggling with a Maths problem. She asked, "Need some help with that?"

Maddy jumped at the sound of her voice and then said, "You shouldn't sneak up on people." She felt frustrated and embarrassed that she couldn't solve the question no matter how hard she tried.

"You were too concentrated on your work that you wouldn't have noticed if a dinosaur appeared in front of you," Serena grinned as she sat down beside Maddy. "Let me have a look at that."

"Thanks," Maddy mumbled as Serena begin writing out the solution.

"You're welcome," Serena replied. "I remember being stuck at a Maths problem similar to this one many years ago. But someone showed me how to solve it, even giving me a simpler solution than what was being taught in school. He was really good with Maths, better than I was. And here we go!" Serena returned the PlexPad back to her.

"So, what happen to that person who helped you?" Maddy asked as she read the solution. "Did he become a brilliant scientist like you?" There was silence and Maddy looked at Serena, who was looking down at the floor.

"He did," Serena murmured so softly that Maddy barely caught what she said. "The best there ever was." Then, she got up and said to Maddy, "I will be going home for now. Please help me tell my mother."

"Don't you feel hungry?" Maddy asked.

"No," Serena said, shaking her head. "I am still quite full from lunch. See you tomorrow, Maddy." With that, she walked off. Maddy watched her, hoping that she had not said anything wrong. Then, she went back to her work.

* * *

><p>Elena peeked into Serena's room. It was the first time that she had ever skipped a meal. Elena hoped that she was alright. She noticed the room was dark and that Serena was asleep. She contemplated on whether she should wake Serena and get her to eat something. But did not do so since she knew about the rough day Serena most probably had at work.<p>

She turned to go but stopped when she heard Serena moan. She turned back to face her sleeping daughter and heard Serena say, "Lucas…" Elena remembered what Nathaniel had told her that morning about what had happened to Lucas. Apparently she was the only one who knew the truth. She contemplated on whether she should tell Serena but decided against it.

This was something that Serena did not need to know. His leaving so soon after her father's death had scarred her deeply. If Serena knew that Lucas was working with people who (most probably) wanted to destroy Terra Nova… Elena shook her head. She could not bring herself to imagine what her daughter would do. It was best to keep her in the dark just as the other residents of Terra Nova. With that thought, Elena walked out and went to her room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: My Own Worth!

Sorry for the late update! Was superbly busy with my assignments! Anyway, update is here! XD

I shall guarantee Lucas appearance in the next chapter! ^^ (Please wait awhile longer!)

Thanks for the comments/reviews! Loads of motivation there! XD

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: My Own Worth!<strong>

Malcolm raked his hands through his hair in frustration. He had not expected her husband to come as well! Now, his plans were ruined. How in the world had he managed to get out from jail anyway? He entered the research lab and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to stay away the headache that he felt coming when he saw the mess the lab was in.

"What are you people trying to do?" Malcolm asked the group of scientists that hurried about the lab unmindful of the mess.

"We are researching, Dr Wallace," a man in the back of the room said.

"Not like this you aren't!" Malcolm thundered. "You would break precious specimens at this rate! All of you put down what you are working on! I go OTG for a couple of months and come back to find this mess? Put everything back to order before I kick everyone out of the lab!"

After directing the other scientists on what they should do, he walked back to his office. He jumped backward a little when he saw a girl standing there in his office. Now what else was he needed to do? He asked, "I am sorry, little girl. But I think you are in the wrong place. The school is in the other direction."

"I am not little," the girl said, turning to look at him. He frowned, wondering where he had seen her before. "I am Serena White."

"Ah yes!" Malcolm said. "Dr Johnson's mentee. Why are you here? Did Dr Johnson ask you to get something from me?"

"Um… Dr Johnson is not here in Terra Nova," Serena murmured, looking down at the floor as if she was a kid confessing to her crimes. "She gave me the chance to come in her stead. She said she was too old to be coming to this place. It was a last minute decision. But she hopes that you will forgive her and that you will allow me to work in her stead."

Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose again, feeling the headache coming back. "Goddamn it, Emma! Sending a child in your place is bad enough, telling me to let her work in your stead is the worst thing you could ever have asked me!"

"Dr Johnson believes that I can do a good a job as she can," Serena said, looking angry.

"You lack experience. You are naive. Being among the people in the room next to us means that you are not only smart but have enough experience to deal problematic situations that do arise here in Terra Nova. You don't have any of those because you have not worked outside the comfort of a lab in 2149. You need that kind of experience in order to be on the team here. I am sorry. I cannot let you work here."

Serene bit her lip and then quickly fled the room. Malcolm sighed as soon as she was gone. God… This was the reason why he had refused to let anyone under the age of 30 to work on the team. They were difficult to deal with and sometimes full of themselves. Malcolm rubbed his temples and then sat down at his desk. He needed to finish his report before Commander Nathaniel came barging into the room with a group of soldiers. And he felt as though he may have a headache coming on from the earlier problems Could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Serena cursed Malcolm in her mind. She hated that he underestimated her abilities! She hated him for that! If she had her gun with her, she would have shot him and not be so remorseful over his death. How dare he underestimate her! How dare he!<p>

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that there was a crowd in front of the clinic. She walked into the clinic, wondering what was going on. When she entered, she saw Nathaniel there, talking with Elizabeth. Doctors wheeled beds with white cloths covering whatever was on the bed into a separate room. Serena did not need to be told what was under those blankets. She knew because she and her mother had to go to the hospital to identify her father when he had committed suicide.

Serena felt the world spin around her as her mind went back to the memory of that day. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. Looking at the beds, she felt as though she could smell death in the air like in the morgue on that day, so many dead bodies in one place. She looked and saw Elizabeth looking at her. Before Elizabeth could ask her anything, Serena turned and fled out the door.

She stood beside some bushes beside the clinic and threw up her breakfast, as if she was trying to rid her body of the memory of that day. She felt a hand on her back, patting her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Elizabeth standing there, holding out a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Serena mumbled, taking the bottle from Elizabeth. She rinsed her mouth with the water.

"Maybe working in the clinic is not a good choice for you," Elizabeth said gently.

"I am fine," Serena said. "Besides, I don't have anywhere else I can go to work."

"Didn't you go to meet Malcolm earlier?"

"If you mean Dr Wallace, then yes, I did. He wasn't happy about what Emma decided to do. He said I did not have what it takes to work in the lab. No experience that comes with age, blah blah blah."

"Maybe I should go and talk to him…"

"It's alright. Doubt he would do much if you talked with him."

"What about your godfather? I am sure Commander Taylor could do something to help you."

Serena shook her head. "No, I don't want to use other people to get what I want. I prefer to work my way and prove my worth. I will be fine, Elizabeth. Don't worry."

"If you say so… I had better get back to work. Take the day off, Serena. I will tell Ruth that you are feeling under the weather and will be resting at home today." When Serena opened her mouth to protest, she continued, "Doctor's orders. Just take the day off, Rena. You need it." Elizabeth squeezed her shoulder as she walked off.

Serena smiled as she watched Elizabeth go off. As soon as Elizabeth disappeared from view, the smile slipped from her lips. She reached up and touched her necklace. _Lucas… How I wish you were here with me…_she thought.

* * *

><p>Serena entered the clinic the next day, seeing the bodies there. She took in deep breaths to keep herself from fainting. She walked pass Elizabeth and Malcolm, who were too busy with their discussion that they did not see her. Jim and Commander Taylor were there. Both smiled at her as she walked pass them before continuing on with their own discussion. She entered the changing rooms and spotted Nurse Ogawa there. She asked, "What happened yesterday? Who were those dead people?"<p>

"They were soldiers," Ogawa replied. "Yesterday, Dr Wallace and Dr Shannon determined that the soldiers were not killed by Sixers but by creatures that we have not yet discovered. Just last night, Mr Shannon was attacked outside his home by the same creatures that attacked those men."

"But why attack Mr Shannon? Surely he did not do anything to provoke them."

"Well, neither did those soldiers and they are already dead. You had better get changed. We were understaffed yesterday and Nurse Goodman was not happy that you decided to take off all of a sudden. I am sure she will have loads of things she can torture you with today."

"Right…" Serena mumbled as she got ready. Time to get ready for hell…

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to the market place?" Shane asked as both he and Skylar walked beside Serena.<p>

"Because we are going to get lunch," Serena answered.

"You never take us to get lunch unless Mother tells you to," Skylar reminded her.

"Well, I feel like being nice today," Serena replied. "And if you have a problem with that, you can go home and have a salad with Mother."

"No thanks! We will come with you!" both of them said together.

Serena snorted. The twins would do anything to not eat vegetables. But unfortunately for both of them, Elena loved vegetables and prepared huge portions for any meal whenever she could. When she wasn't looking, the twins would always throw their portions elsewhere.

"Rena, Rena, Rena," Shane said, stepping in front of her.

"What?" Serena asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Pull the string," Shane said, holding out a tube with a string towards her.

"No way!" Serena replied. "You are not getting me like the last time!"

"Fine, I will pull then," Shane replied, turning the tube around and pulling the string. The next thing she knew, Serena was drenched with water.

"Awesome!" Shane and Skylar said, giving each other a high five.

"Why, you little…" Serena growled.

"Whoops! Time to go!" Both of them ran off. Serena chased after them, dodging in between people and leaping over tables as they ran through the market place. She finally managed to grab Shane and started tickling him. He laughed and tried to beg for mercy. She said, "I won't stop even if you tell me to!"

Then, she noticed something black at the corner of her vision. She stopped tickling Shane and looked towards the fence, seeing small black birds, which looked like pterosaurs. Shane and Skylar asked her what was wrong, wondering why she suddenly stopped. She assures them that nothing is wrong and that maybe they should go back home for lunch instead.

Suddenly, the birds squawk and took flight. Serena shoved her brothers under a table and ducked down beside them. She heard a child crying and turned to see a little girl standing in the midst of the chaos, lost and confused. Shane and Skylar grabbed the edge of her clothing, as if sensing what she was about to do.

"I will be right back," Serena told them. "Just stay here."

She went out from the cover of the table and after the girl. She felt stings on her upper body and face as the birds swiped at her and at anyone they could. She grabbed the kid and quickly ducked underneath another table. She looked about, wondering why the birds were attacking them.

Then, as suddenly as they attacked, they left. Everyone slowly emerged from where they had taken shelter. Serena handed the child over to a woman, who was grateful at what Serena had done. Then, the woman said, "You had better go to the clinic and have the doctors look at your cuts."

"I will, ma'am," Serena smiled as she turned and went back to find her brothers. They were still hiding underneath the table and only emerged when she came.

"You are hurt," Shane said, looking at her worriedly.

"I will be fine," Serena replied. "Go home and make sure Mum is alright."

She watches as they head back home before she heads over to the clinic. She sees the chaos inside the clinic and heads over to Dr Shannon, asking if there is anything that she can do. Elizabeth was about to instruct her but then stops when she sees the scratches and blood covering most of Serena's body. She said, "Go and get treatment first. I don't want to have both your mother and Commander Taylor coming after me if something happens to you because you did not seek treatment first. Nurse Ogawa will help you."

Elizabeth nodded to the other nurse. Serena followed her. She looked about her and started to wonder whether Terra Nova was any safer than 2149 with all this dangerous creatures.

* * *

><p>The next day, Serena and her family were in the Shannons' home. She watches as her brothers and Zoe play. In the kitchen area, Elena was teaching Maddy how to cook while Skye and Josh were in the living room, talking. There was pounding on the door to the house and Josh opened the door to find Reynolds and another soldier standing outside. Both of them ducked into the house and Josh slammed the door shut behind them.<p>

"Commander Taylor has requested for your assistance at the research lab," Reynolds informed her. "Dunham will escort you to the lab."

"Alright, I will just grab my jacket," Serena said.

"Be careful, Rena," Elena said, watching her daughter. "Don't do anything risky, okay?"

"I won't, Mum," Serena reassured her.

"I will protect her with my life, ma'am," the soldier, Dunham, said as both he and Serena left the house. Elena watched them go. She hoped everything would be alright soon. She couldn't bear to lose anyone else. Not after what had happened to Jack.

* * *

><p>"Good, you are here!" Commander Taylor said when he saw Serena enter the lab.<p>

Malcolm looked up from his work and scowled when he saw Serena. Serena flinched a little and said, "Maybe it is best I leave. It looks like you have already enough experts here."

"Stay, Serena," Elizabeth said, not looking away from what she was doing. "An extra brain would be better than two." She looked up and smiled briefly at Malcolm before returning to her work.

"Alright," Malcolm said. "But just sit there first. When either of us needs a break then you can take over our place."

Serena sat down and watched them. From the muttered conversations and curses, she could piece out what they were trying to do. But no matter what they did, the drug they were trying to reproduce kept on breaking down. She looked more closely at what they were doing and saw the problem.

"Um… There is a problem with what you are doing…" Serena said. Both Malcolm and Elizabeth looked at her. She pointed out the problem and offered a solution, getting up from her seat to want to help them.

"I get what you are saying," Malcolm grunted. "Just sit there and let both of us handle it." They followed her advice and soon managed to stabilize the drug.

* * *

><p>"They will be fine," Serena told Elizabeth as they stood at the gates waiting for both Jim and Commander Taylor to return. She did not say that only to reassure Elizabeth but also to reassure herself.<p>

Soon, they spotted the vehicle coming back towards the compound and rejoiced. Then, Serena felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Malcolm standing behind her. He looked as though he was embarrassed about what he was about to say next. He said, "Emma was right in sending you. You may take her place in the research lab." Then, he turned and left.

"That is as close an apology you would get from Malcolm," Elizabeth said, smiling at Serena. "Congratulations! You have proved your worth to him. We shall have a tiny celebration tonight for you." Then she went off to hug her husband.

Serena watched and reached up to touch her necklace. Yes. She did achieve what she wanted because of her own effort. But somehow, she did not feel satisfied and she knew why. Because she had dreamt of a future with Lucas and now he wasn't here with her. _I miss you…_ she thought, turning around to go home.


	6. Chapter 5: Unlikely Meeting

Next chappie here! Again, really sorry for the time I have taken... :(  
>Anyway, thanks for the reviewscomments! ^^  
>Hope you guys will enjoy the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unlikely Meeting<strong>

"No," Nathaniel repeated for the twentieth time. He slung his bag onto his shoulder and walked down the stairs. "And I mean it, Serena. Don't ask me about it again!"

"But you need a researcher to be there in order to help with the situation!" Serena argued, running to keep up with him. "And I can help!"

"Dr Shannon will be there with us," Nathaniel answered. "I do not require other assistance. The colony needs everyone else to be here, helping out for the benefit of the colony." He wondered how many times he had repeated those words to Serena.

"But, Uncle Nathaniel-" she started again.

"No 'buts', Rena," Nathaniel said, stopping to look at her. "Look, you are family to me. And I can't let anything bad happen to my family. Your mother would kill me if anything happened to you. So, stay back at base, Serena. We have nothing more to discuss here."

He flung his bag into the vehicle and turned around to see Wash coming towards him. Before she could say anything, Nathaniel raised his hand to stop her and said, "Wash, don't even try asking me. I already told Little Miss Scientist here that she can't go. Don't make me repeat myself again. You need to stay here and be my replacement in case anything happens to me."

"Of course, sir," the lieutenant said, looking slightly upset with what the Commander had said.

"Right, if there is nothing else, we should get going," Nathaniel said. "I want to be back home for dinner." He got into the vehicle along with Dr Shannon and a couple of guards. Serena and others watched as they drove off. Once the group had disappeared from view, everyone dispersed, going back to their own jobs.

* * *

><p>Serena walked around the lab, feeling bored. Everyone working in the lab, from the scientists to their assistants, were older than her and treated her like a child, giving her little jobs to do. She wondered when Nathaniel would be coming home. Already a day had passed and still no news. She hoped that everything was fine at that outpost.<p>

Suddenly, there was an explosion in one of the smaller lab rooms, followed by a foul smell in the air. One of the doors opened and a lady ran out, covering her nose and coughing. People started running around to open the windows and let the foul smell out.

"That obviously didn't work, did it, Anna?" one of the researchers said.

"Well, that was obvious enough wasn't it?" the woman said, gesturing to the green smoke that floated out of the room. She covered her nose and mouth as she looked into the room and groaned.

"Burned all the Phalaenopsis Aphrodite?" another researcher asked.

"If I didn't, would I be feeling a sense of doom like now?" Anna snapped. She looked back at the lab and groaned. "Malcolm is going to kill me unless I find some way to replace everything… And you know how much I hate going OTG!"

"I could help," Serena offered.

"Really?" Anna asked, looking happy. "Thank-"

"Anna, junior researchers are not allowed to go OTG," a fellow researcher reminded her. "Unless Serena has clearance from either Dr Wallace or Commander Taylor, she is not allowed to go out at all."

"I will ask Malcolm then," Serena said, seeing the tears in Anna's eyes.

She walked pass them to Malcolm's office. The door was closed tightly. She knocked and walked in. Malcolm was hunched over a stack of papers, sorting through them and grumbling to himself. He crumpled some and threw them in the direction of the waste paper basket that was in the other end. Serena could see that most of what he threw did not end up in the dustbin, including the most recent paper missle.

"Dr Wallace?" Serena said, closing the door behind her as she entered.

"Yeah?" Malcolm grunted.

"I would need to go OTG for today," Serena said. "We seem to have run out of some plant samples that are important for research purposes."

"Alright," Malcolm said, too busy with his work to notice whom he was talking to. "Get going. I am busy here."

"Of course, sir," Serena said, leaving his office. She smiled at the anxious Anna as she walked over and told her of what Malcolm said.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it dangerous for you to go OTG?" Elena said, looking worried. "You know the dangers out there! What if something happened to you?"<p>

"Don't worry, mum!" Serena reassured her. "I will be bringing my gun with me." She patted the holster that was strapped to her waist.

"But not everything can be taken out with a gun, Rena," Elena warned. "And you are not that good a shooter. Better than most. But not good enough."

"I will be fine, mum," Serena said, hugging her mother. "I will just be outside awhile and then I will return. Its like a short field trip into the jungle back in 2149."

"But the jungles then did not have huge dinosaurs…" Elena muttered. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Nothing will happen to me, mum. I will be home for dinner tonight! See you then!" She left the house before her mother could say anything more. She sighed, wishing that her mother did not worry so much. She wasn't wondering far anyway. Just a short distance and then she would return. She remembered what Lucas and her would do when they were bored. Because their families always moved around, there were always new places for the both of them to explore.

She laughed to herself when she remembered the number of times their mothers panicked when she and Lucas returned with cuts and bruises all over their bodies from their exploration. It was fun back then. When they were young and everything seemed so carefree and normal.

"I miss you so much…" Serena murmured.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth rested her head on her arms. She had a massive headache. Must have been from staying up too late studying. She had better get back to her studies or she might not do properly in her exams tomorrow. She must score in order to keep her scholarship. She looked up and frowned. Why did this place look so unfamiliar? It did not look like her room or the library at all!<p>

She began to panic. She could hear a ringing sound coming from a nearby computer. She looked over and saw that the call came from a Lieutenant Washington. The lady wore America's soldier uniform. But she did not trust what she was seeing. What if she had been kidnapped? She needed to find a way to get out. But first, she needed weapons in case her kidnappers came back for her.

She looked around the place, seeing computers, books and papers that had loads of science formulas written in them. She found a few pieces of paper with childish drawings on them. Did they kidnap children as well? She had to get out fast!

Finally, she found a gun hidden behind a cupboard. She took it out, her breathing shallow at the thought of what she needed to do in order to get out alive. Then, she heard the sound of a door being opened. _They are back!_ she thought, feeling adrenalin rush through her veins. She took a deep breath and then braced herself as she walked out to confront her kidnappers.

* * *

><p>Serena found the plant that Anna wanted. After two hours of searching, she finally found them growing beside a river. She decided to cut off only a few stems and leaves, not wanting to waste the entire plant that she found. Once she sealed them, she dropped them into her bag and stood up.<p>

Finally she had time to survey her surroundings and she did just that. This place was a lot nicer than 2149. With its lush green trees, fresh air, colour flowers and fresh food, she couldn't help but fall in love with Terra Nova and all its dangers. She really loved it here. But she knew she would love it more if Lucas was here with her. She realized that it was late and turned to go. Her vehicle was parked a way off since she couldn't risk getting it stuck in the mud while she was out here alone.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound in the bushes and withdrew her laser gun. _Danger!_ her mind whispered to her as she surveyed her surroundings. She felt adrenalin course through her veins at the thought. She tried to force herself to breathe normally, not wanting to alert any predators that she was there.

She felt someone's eyes on her back and turned around, seeing Commander Taylor step out from the bushes. She breathes a sign of relief and puts her gun away. Before she could say anything, Nathaniel said, "Who are you?"

Serena frowned, wondering whether her uncle was just joking. Then, she noticed the confusion in his eyes, as if he was trying to piece out who she was. Then, she notices the gun that Nathaniel carried and explained, "I am Serena White, your goddaughter. Don't you remember me, Uncle Nathaniel? I am Jack and Elena's daughter. Jack, my father, is your best friend. He served a long side you."

"You are not Serena," Nathaniel said, his frown deepening.

"I am, uncle!" Serena insisted. "You must have hit your head or something to have forgotten me."

"Serena couldn't have grown so fast," Nathaniel continued. "But… You do have Jack's eyes." Faster than her eyes could follow, Nathaniel knocked her unconscious with the end of his gun.

* * *

><p>Mira crept silently through the jungle, listening closely for her prey. She had sighted the small pack of Oryctodromeus Cubicularis a few hours earlier and needed to hunt them down for meat. She had enough of living only on plants and fish. She needed meat and was sure that these dinosaurs would taste good, once she managed to catch them and cook them that is!<p>

Suddenly, she heard voices and stopped walking. Who was here? She dropped to a crouch and listened. Were they coming towards her? Were they people from Terra Nova, out here to hunt down the Sixers? Then, there was the sound of metal hitting flesh and a squeak before total silence. She walked slowly towards where she estimated the sound came from. She saw a human lying on the ground, contents from her backpack spilled all over the ground.

She turned over the human and saw that it was Serena. There was a huge bruise forming on her left temple. She stood up, about to go but stopped when she remembered what her employer had told her to do. _"Keep Serena alive and use her, when needed, to keep Lucas on a tight leash!"_ his voice echoed in her head.

Mira grounds her teeth. She would have preferred to see Terra Nova lose another civilian. But she had orders to follow. She reached down and picked up the girl, slinging her easily onto one shoulder. She knew that these people from Terra Nova would have a vehicle nearby and proceeded to look for it, finally finding it about five minutes from where she had picked up the girl. She dumped Serena into the vehicle and slammed the door shut.

_That should keep her safe!_ Mira thought as she turned around and left. She heard a rustling in the trees and stopped in her tracks, looking around her. She shrugged when she did not find anything out of place and then left.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel rubbed his wrists, still feeling the slight numbness from being tied down. He still had a slight headache, but was otherwise fine. He heard the door open and saw Serena enter, a rather large bruise on her head. He remembered what he had done the day before and said, "I am really sorry, Rena. I wasn't myself yesterday."<p>

"Yeah… I know…" Serena murmured. "Elizabeth told me before she gave me the shot. Are you feeling better today?"

"Better than yesterday of course!" Nathaniel laughed. Then, he looked serious. "Ask Dr Shannon to do something about that bruise. The more I look at it, the worst I feel."

"Of course…" Serena said, walking towards the door.

Sensing that she had something else to tell him, Nathaniel said, "Wait, Serena. Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

Serena stood at the door and said, "I think it may just be my imagination, uncle… But… I think… I think I heard Lucas' voice yesterday."

"It is probably just your imagination, Rena. Why don't you go home and rest for the day? I will tell Malcolm to excuse you for today."

"Alright, Uncle Nathaniel." She left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Nathaniel frowned. Lucas… He was like a ghost that came back to haunt Nathaniel. He looked at the door. He hoped Serena would not cling onto Lucas. Unless Lucas could be changed, it was better if Serena did not hang into the very idea of his being alive.

"Commander…?" Lieutenant Washington said, entering after she had knocked. "Dr Wallace would like you to go to the lab. He has some things to show to you."

"Of course, Wash," Nathaniel said, getting to his feet. "I will be there." He would deal with the Lucas problem later. He needed to be a strong leader for the colony now.

* * *

><p>A pair of binoculars followed the movement of Serena as she walked all over the colony. When she finally disappeared from view, the person lowered the binoculars to reveal that it was Lucas who watched her. Lucas clutched the binoculars close to his chest, sitting down on the thick branch he stood on.<p>

He remembered the shock he had felt when he had seen Mira carry the unconscious Serena to her vehicle. He could not believe that she was here and had gone to check for himself that she really was here. He had sat beside her in the car, keeping the predators away until he felt her stir. He had said goodbye to her and left, hiding in the trees and making sure she had gotten back to Terra Nova safely.

He could remember how warm she had felt sleeping in the seat next to him and the unique scent of her hair, orchids and Queen Anne's Lace. He couldn't let Mira know that he knew of Serena's presence or Serena might be in danger. He climbed back down the tree and headed back to his 'home'. He would come back for her once all this was over, once his job was complete and he could ensure a safe future for both him and Serena.


End file.
